fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Gender-Flipped: A Day Without Dude
TV-14-L. (12 - Contains strong language.) (Choir) # Where is Dude # and why do we care? # .# We're just singers who don't get paid # .# Hey! Pay us, you morons # .# Pay us, pay us, you morons. # (Krazy) Ah, shut up. (cut to the "N'ame '''M'aking L'e'''per's" factory) (Stacy) Okay, gang-- (NyanGir) Gang? Dude's still not here. (Krazy, offscreen) Does that mean I can get an episode? (NyanGir / Stacy / Kayem) NO! (Stacy) Wait, Kayem? (Kayem) Krazy hired me as a replacement. (NyanGir) Krazy? You knew about Dude and ya''' didn't frickin' tell us?' (Krazy) Yeah. Ya know why? (Stacy / NyanGir) NO! (Krazy) Because you '''pissed '''on my head last night! (NyanGir laughs nervously) Erm... that was Stacy. (Stacy) Screw you then. (Cut to a factory where Dude is captured in the evil clutches of Lord Hater...) (Dude) Oh come on, Hater, I'm a girl! (Lord Hater) Call me Lord! When you call me Hater, it hurts my feelin's! (Dude) Oh, come the hell on! (Lord Hater) Please! (Dude) NO! (Lord Hater) Oh come on, at least have dried out dog food! (Dude) I had that for breakfast. (Lord Hater) You had nothin' for breakfast! (Cut to a street) (Stacy) Okay, guys. I know where the factory is. (Krazy) How? (Stacy) I found it during the break we had. Dude and Lord Hater were talking so that gave me time to think about it. And plus... (Stacy, offscreen) ...it's the only damn bulding in this street. (Krazy) Wait...did you just say-- (Stacy) Yeah. So? (Krazy) Just, uh, surprising. (Nyan) Can I get a word in edgewise here? (Krazy / Stacy / Dude / Keyam / Lord Hater) Shut up, Nyan. (Nyan) If this treatment continues, then I'm leaving. (Cut to the factory) (Dude) I'm just thinkin'... who gives a '''ship '''about your names? I'm just gonna call ya ''Lord Poopieface for now. (Lord Hater) I will filthin' '''kill you! (Stacy, Nyan, Keyam and Krazy burst into the building) (Stacy) Not if I have any damn say about it... / (Nyan) Not if I ever have anything to do with it... (Stacy) Nah, it's okay. You can say your thing. / (Nyan) Oh come on! (Stacy) Ya know what, let's just kill this douche. / (Nyan) I thought it was better for ''YOU ''to say your line-Oh, okay. (Nyan) So...uh...yeah, let's do this! (Stacy puts a bomb in Lord Hater's mouth) (Lord Hater) Oh, crap! (Lord Hater flies out of the window) (Nyan) Well that happened. (Dude) Shut up, Nyan. (Nyan) I'm leaving. (Nyan, under breath) Jackass. (Dude) What was that!? My hearin's not so good! (Nyan) '''JACK! ASS! The end. Profiles BagelEdit 'Bagel (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a very minor character in Gender-Flipped''. AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped (as a photo) TriviaEdit *In "Gender-Flipped," he appears as a normal bagel, just with limbs. His mouth, hat and eyes are not seen, probably because his photo was just in the background. KrazyEdit 'Krazy (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude TriviaEdit *In "Gender-Flipped," the only time you could see any bit of his tentacles was at the end. However, his tentacles can always be seen in "A Day Without Dude". DudeEdit '''Dude (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude TriviaEdit *His eyes are green in "Gender-Flipped," but in "A Day Without Dude," his eyes are blue. NyanGirEdit '''NyanGir (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude TriviaEdit *Her eyes were smaller in "Gender-Flipped." In "A Day Without Dude", her eyes are huge. Lord HaterEdit 'Lord Hater (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a minor character in ''Gender-Flipped. He only appeared in "A Day Without Dude." AppearancesEdit *EP02: A Day Without Dude TriviaEdit *Lord Hater was originally a character in the real television show, Wander Over Yonder. KayemEdit 'Kayem '''is a minor character in ''Gender-Flipped. ''He only appeared in one episode. AppearancesEdit *EP02: A Day Without Dude TriviaEdit *He carries a machine gun. ChoirEdit '''The Choir '''are minor characters in ''Gender-Flipped. They only appeared at the beginning of "Gender-Flipped" and "A Day Without Dude." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude TriviaEdit *They are all female except Kayem, who appears in the choir in "A Day Without Dude." WarioEdit 'Wario (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped (death) TriviaEdit *He died in "Gender-Flipped." However, that was only in the uncut version. In the edited version, he just screamed and ran away. Wario's gunEdit '''Wario's gun '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *He is the only inanimate character who can talk. Dude's ex-boyfriendEdit 'Dude's ex-boyfriend '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *It is implied that he had a relationship with Dude (as a girl). MattEdit '''Dude's boyfriend's new girlfriend's girlfriend's girlfriend's friend's uncle's dad's uncle's son's girlfriend's lesbian's Asian's uncle's son (a.k.a Matt) '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped. ''He only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped TriviaEdit *He is revealed to be called "Matt" on the show's part of the ''Krazy's Krazies Incorporated ''website. StacyEdit '''Stacy (formely Skitz) (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped. She appeared in both episodes of Gender-Flipped. AppearancesEdit *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude TriviaEdit *In "Gender-Flipped," her voice is muffled because she has an X-shaped piece of paper covering her mouth. However, in "A Day Without Dude," she speaks normally and her mouth can be seen. i'm bored I'm bored so yeah, Category:Blog posts